A Forgotten Flame
by LadySkyFlame
Summary: There is a flame that is regarded as a myth even in the mafia world. The last known user was a guardian of the Vongola Primo. What happens when Tsuna meets the Silver Devil, an assassin who can use that flame. Will she become another one of his guardians or will the people after her flame get her first.
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up everyone. Glad you decided to read my story. It's actually my first so any help will be welcome :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR sadly if I did Tsuna would be in HDW mode all the time squeeee~

~The Lost Wind~

There are seven flames that some in the world can use. These flames are called Deathperation Flames. The flames are seperated by their attributes and colors. They are the storm, rain, sun, cloud, lightning, mist, and the rarest sky.

The storm is the heart of the attack. A storm of attacks that never rests. The factor of the storm is it's degeneration and it's color is red.

The rain that washes away the conflicts of the others. Always settling arguments with it's tranquility factor. The color of the rain flame is blue.

The sun that shines brightly on it's companions. Healing and giving them a boost with it's activation factor while yellow is the sun's flame color.

The cloud that protects it's companions from afar and none can ever bind. The purple color and propogation factor define the cloud flames.

The thunder that draws damage away from it's family to itself serving as a lightning rod. The thunder is known by it's charging factor and green color.

The mist that deceives the family's enemies with illusions and creates something from nothing and nothing from something. With it's indigo color and creation factor the mist hides it's family's true form.

The sky that accepts all and turns none away. That protects it's guardians with all it's power and has a harmonious factor. The sky flame is identified by it's orange color.

While all these flames are known and used there is one that has been forgotten. A flame even rarer than the sky or even night flame. It is regarded as a legend even in the world of deathperation flames.

One who supports it's companions as a gentle breeze but when a threat appears turns into a whirling gale that blows all enemies away. A silver color and unknown factor. That is the wind flame.

There has only been one Wind Guardian recorded and that was the Vongola Primo's Wind Guardian Fiatta. It was said she could control the wind itself. That she could calm a storm with a word and make a tornado with the wave of her hand.

Some of these stories may have been exaggerated but it was true she could control the wind. No one knew how she did it though.

There might of been some wind flame users throughout history but none came to the light because they were hunted for their abilities.

There is one wind flame user who is just as powerful if not more so than Fiatta. No one knows her name, whereabouts, or even what family she is from. She is called the Silver Devil because the last thing her victims see is a silver eye with a slit pupil like a devil.

They say she spares those she deems worthy but is a demon in human form to them that hurt those she cares for. However right now she is traveling. Where? Even she doesn't know, she is just going where gut tells her to go and right now it says Japan.

Anyways let us see where this story will lead us and where we can find our dear Silver Devil next.

.

.

SkyFlame -Well what didja ya think awsome right. The beginnings a bit dull and everyone pretty much knows about the flames but hey I didnt qiite know how else to start it.

Tsuna -Ano SkyFlame when do we come in-

SkyFlame -In the next chapter of course :)-

Silver Devil -Well can you give us a hint about whats gonna happen-

SkyFlame strikes thinking pose and hmms while everyone leans forward for the answer

SkyFlame -Nope :P-

Everyone falls down

Eveyone -Ehhhh-

Tsuna -Please review so we can know who this Silver Devil is. She sounds scary hiiieee-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my minions haha nah i'm just kidding around. But i do have a question would you rather have a shorter chapter every week or a longer chapter about every two weeks please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor it's characters the only thing i own is the plot and Silver Devil

~A Strange New Student~

Right now we find ourselves in Namimori, Japan. A very small town where the biggest thing that happens is a school event. Well that is until a certain hitman named Reborn showed up at the Sawada residence. The strangest thing about this hitman was that he was a baby or at least had the appearance of one.

You may ask yourself what would a hitman being doing in Namimori. He's there because he will be tortu- I mean training Tsunayoshi Sawada to become the tenth boss of a mafia family named Vongola.

Tsuna was a rather ordinary boy. He had spiky brown hair and big light brown eyes. As far as school goes his grades were atrocious and he had absolutely no athletic skill. Tsuna's classmates have called him Dame-Tsuna since he was little.

Poor Tsuna had to go from a bullied, friendless, no-good person to a person with a lot of friends, some power, and a sadistic tutor. As for Tsuna's friends I will introduce them for the sake of those who may not know.

His first friend is Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera had shoulder length silver hair and green eyes. Many believed him to be a deliquent and they weren't far from it. Gokudera also just happened to be a storm flame user and Tsuna's right hand man.

Next is Yamamoto Takeshi, a happy-go-lucky type of person with black hair and dark amber eyes. He became Tsuna's friend after Tsuna convinced him to not commit suicide after he broke his arm practicing for baseball. Yamamoto used rain flames and was taught the way of the sword by his dad.

The third one is Lambo a child who came from the Bovino family with the purpose of killing Reborn. Poor kid didn't know it was an impossible mission so he had to stay with Tsuna. Lambo had very curly black hair and emrald green eyes. He had a cow horns that could absorb and store electric charge. Hence he could use thunder flames despite how young he was

We then have Sasagawa Ryohei, a boxer who shouts extreme just a bit too much. He has white hair and goldish yellow eyes. Ryohei is constantly asking people to join his boxing club and doesn't quite know the meaning of holding back. The flames he can use are sun flames which help his style of fighting.

Of course we all know our dear bloodthirsty prefect. While not really a friend of Tsunas he could be considered an acquiantance of sorts. Hibari Kyoya didn't like crowds and had a habit of 'biting' those who break the rules to death. He used cloud flames but never really associated with Tsuna and the others.

Finally we have a mist flame user named Mukuro Rukudo. A man who originally was an enemy of Tsunas. After their fight the mafia police I guess you could say showed up and arrested him. Right nopw he is in the Vendice prison so he had to use a girl named Chrome Dokura to communicate with others.

There are others of course such as Bianchi, I-pin, Fuuta, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru Miura. Most of the people in his famaglia lived in Tsuna's own home so that made it quite crowded.

Tsuna's mother didn't mind as she always wanted a big family. However let us go and see what our little Tsuna is up to right now.

We find Tsuna in class daydreaming as usual when suddenly the teacher, Nezu, called for the classes attention. "We have a new student coming today that transfered from Italy due to unfortunate events. Please make her feel welcome."

'Italy she might be in the mafia. Hiieee we don't need anymore mafia people here I already have enough to deal with' Tsuna thought inwardly panicking.

Gokudera tensed probably thinking the same as far as the new student being involved with the mafia goes.

The door opened and a very pretty girl stepped in. She had waist length black hair with silver and light blue streaks. Her eyes were a pretty ice blue, she also had pale skin but not sickly so.

The girl bowed as per Japanese tradition and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Melania Mizuki. Pleased to meet you." she said in a melodious voice. It was quiet like she didn't like to speak.

"Does anyone have any questions for Melania-san." Nezu asked the class. A girl raised her hand. "Ok Sumiko-san go ahead."

The girl now known as Sumiko asked a question a good part of the class had been wondering. "Why is your first name italian but your surname japanese?"

"Ah my father was japanese but when he had to leave Japan he moved to Italy and met my mother, got married, had me, and both of them died 2 years later."

A boy then asked, "Why did you come here from Italy?" Melania glared at him and the room seemed to have gone colder. Poor kid just about fainted from the deadly aura she was releasing.

"None of your business kid." she said her voice practically ice. No one dared ask anymore questions so Nezu decided to move along.

"Your seat will be in front of Tsunayoshi. Oi Dame-Tsuna raise your hand." Tsuna raised his hand slowly and shakingly terrified from her glare. Melania walked to her seat and plopped down onto the chair. As soon as she did that she put her head on her desk and fell asleep.

Everyone sweatdropped but didn't want to bother her after the display earlier. A couple hours later just before the lunch bell rang Melania shifted and her hair moved away from her neck.

Tsuna then noticed a weird tattoo on her neck. He couldn't see the specific details but it looked liked a woman''s face with horns coming out of her head. Just before he could look closer the bell rang and Melania rushed out of the room in a blur.

The only thought in Tsuna's head was 'Hiiieee what a creepy tattoo. Wait why would she have a tattoo anyway isn't she to young. Ah this makes no sense. What a strange new student.'

.

.

SkyFlame -So I told you it pick up a bit this chapter. I know it's not by much but I will try to the best of my ability. I promise no more super long explanations about stuff people know.-

Melania -Wait you actually have abilities.-

SkyFlame -Eh Mel-chan you're so cruel. Of coarse I have talent, charms, and I created you because I am the great LadySkyFlame.-

Melania -Tch just keep your focus on wriiting the next chapter and don't call me Mel-chan.-

Tsuna -I do have to agree with Mizuki-san. You should make sure to get a new chapter up soon.-

SkyFlame -Aww Tsuna-chan your mean to me too. What did I do to get such meanies as characters.-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples hows it goin. I meant to get this up yesterday but never got the chance but it's here now. Also since no one really told me what they wanted as far as how they want the chapters I'm gonna switch between the two.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR no matter much I wish I did.

~A Strange Wind~

If Tsuna didn't know any better he would say that the new student was bi-polar. One moment she'd be relatively cheerful, then she'd be scary and cold the next. Thankfully she only got scary when people asked her about why she left Italy or personal questions of her home life. Tsuna didn't know what to make of it.

One thing was for certain though was that the new transfer student was a mystery. She never really talked to people but when she did the conversation was always polite. Melania was nice to even him Dame-Tsuna.

No one could figure her out and no one was really close to her. Boys would go after her looking for a date but she would decline every time. Girls would try being her friend just for beauty tips or for her popularity.

He was smarter than most people gave him credit for. Tsuna knew for a fact that Melania was aware of this and used it to her own advantage. With him being forced to be a mafia boss Tsuna knew it was best to always have favors owed to you. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why. Why would she want these favors and why was she letting them use her like that.

One thing was for certain this girl for some unknown reason had gotten Hibari Kyouya's attention. Half the student's thought it was because of the way she dressed. Melania Mizuki did not follow the school dress code and nothing could make her.

She always wore the same thing and in the same colors even if they were switched up a bit. Instead of the uniform skirt and shirt she wore black boot-cut jeans and a light blue long-sleeve shirt with a black or silver celtic design on the front. She would usually wear a black jacket with silver trim over it. She didn't wear the proper school shoes but wore black combat boots that came up to right below her knee.

The other half of the school firmly believed it was because she had made it unto the prefect's 'carnivore'list somehow. Whenever the two would meet in the halls during one of Hibari's patrols she would nod at him and he would answer with either a fight, a 'hn', or a 'carnivore'. No one wanted to know the story behind that one.

After the first few weeks of Melania being at Nami-chuu* everyone even the teachers made it their goal to fit the pieces to the puzzle that was Melania Mizuki, together. Not one person got even remotely close.

What Melania or even Tsuna didn't realize was that this had gotten a certain tutor's attention. This tutor also wanted to solve the puzzle and had a plan to do it.

Reborn was fustrated this Melania Mizuki she was a mystery even for him, there was no information about her whatsoever. No matter much he searched there was nothing, not even facial recognition and because of that Reborn was very suspicious.

He wanted to know the story behind this Mizuki girl and the only way to do that was to, 'Have her join Dame-Tsuna's family.' Reborn thought. The only thing you could see was a dark smirk. Both Malania and Tsuna shivered as a foreboding feeling came over them.

.

.

.

*It's short for Nimimori Middle

SkyFlame- Oooh what could Reborn be planning. I can't wait to find out.-

Tsuna- Your writing the story shouldn't you know already.-

SkyFlame- Nope hehe-

Tsuna- sigh-

Melania- Please review it would make LadySkyFlame very happy-

SkyFlame- Yes it would so anything would be appreciated. Well I'll see you guys in another two weeks.-


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone how are my dear readers doing. You guys have made me very happy with all the faves and followers. I'd also like to give special thanks to those that reviewed.

Requiemcross

Mist

Killer Angel2

Sora Rai

Thank you guys. I really appreciated it. Anyways unto the chappie.

~A Dark Gale~

Reborn though he didn't show it was concerned. His student had no idea that since Reborn came a couple of assassins had come after him hoping for the glory of defeating the world's greatest hitman.

Now he wasn't worried about the idiot hitmen themselves. No what he was concerned about was the fact that they disappeared. One minute he could sense them and the next they were gone and he couldn't find them again.

He knew why they seemed to vanished. There was another one, another assassin. Only this one was strong and very sneaky for even Reborn hasn't been able to get any inclination of him or her.

He decided to see if he could catch a glimpse of this mysterious person. There was another fool around and instead of waiting for him to attack Reborn chose to keep a close eye on him. If he was correct then the mystery hitman would show up. And show up he or in this case she did.

Reborn wasn't quite expecting it which means the idiot, apparently his name was Masumi Itoko, definately didn't. One minute Itoko was walking down an alley the next there was someone in front of him. Even Reborn couldn't see the person's features. All he seen was a person of mediunm build and a cloak surrounding him.

At first all was still the only noise was from the streets then the cloaked person was running towards Itoko though to him it seemed like teleportation. If it weren't for the fact Reborn was used to high speeds and following such fast movements he also would of thought so.

The cloaked assassin then brought out a knife. In all actuality it couldn't even be called that. Apparently it did the job cause Itoko was on the ground and while there was no blood to be seen it was obvious he was dead or at least close to it.

All of a sudden Reborn felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. An overbearing aura was pressing down on him. He turned around quickly forgetting about the assassin but it turns out the owner of the powerful presense was the cloaked person he had been looking for.

Reborn in all his life had never been as, dare he say it, scared as he was right now. This person whoever he was wasn't human. Even Reborn, himself couldn't exude this kind of aura no matter how hard he tried. Despite the power this person obviously was just leaking out the thing that chilled him to the core was the person's eye.

A cold eye that was silver in color and had a pupil like you would see on a snake or fox, or even a devil. It then came to him exactly who he was looking at.

The Silver Devil a world renowned assassin who was ally to no famaglia. A freelance hitter that only worked for cash or favors. No one knew what was under the cloak. Reborn didn't want to admit it but now he understood why he always got his targets. That eye of his inspired fear freezing his victims.

Before Reborn could blink the Silver Devil vanished. No trace of him ever being there and when he turned around the evidence of the murder was also gone.

Despite himself Reborn felt a shiver run down his spine. 'That Silver Devil' thought Reborn, 'that isn't just a title. That person, no he can't even be counted as that. He's a demon nothing in this world can make someone feel such fear. It's impossible.' Reborn then headed back to the Sawada's house.

What he didn't realize was a couple of rooftops away a silver eye was still watching. Though they were cold there was a hint of amusement in them. A glint that did not bode well for Reborn and all those around him. She had found something, something to entertain her and when the Silver Devil finds something that amuses her than she never lets it escape.

.

.

.

SkyFlame- Oooh I was on the edge of my seat writing this. Muahaha I'm evil aren't I. I know theres gonna be questions about how the big, bad Reborn is scared but thats because he's never met a real demon before. Also if your wondering why I referred to the silver devil as he and then she thats because Reborn doesn't know he is a she.-

Tsuna- Wait do you mean that the Silver Devil is a real devil.-

SkyFlame- Thats for me to know and you to find out. Just hopefully not in your death.-

Tsuna- Hiieee your joking right-

Silver Devil- Maybe she is maybe she isn't-

SkyFlame- Anyways so what did you guys think of the Dracule Mihawk reference about the knife I thought it was a little funny. Anyways please review compliments and constructive criticism both are welcome.-

Silver Devil- They better I've just found something entertaining so get to it *gives glare to readers*-

SkyFlame- Ah don't scare them Sil-chan keep that for the other characters-


	5. AN

A.N. Ok this is kinda important so please read. I wont be able to update for a bit since my computer crashed and since I'm homeschooled no way to get to another computer. Plus a family member just died and the funeral is in Missouri which is a looong way away from where I live. I am so sorry but I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Again very sorry please don't kill me.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my dear readers. Sorry about the super long wait so in return extra extra long chapter. Just remeber I love you all and I do not plan to make a habit out of this.

~A Calm Breeze~

There were many things that the tenth generation of the Vongola prided themselves in. One of those things were pissing people off. So when one day at Namimori Middle they happen to be having their usual arguments and fights it's only natural that someone eventually got just a bit ticked off. Sadly for them that person was the transfer student Melania Mizuki.

It all started when Mukuro had randomly decided to show up at school which in turn got Hibari mad. That ended up turning into a fight that got the rest of them involved. Tsuna had been sent out by Reborn with Gokudera and Yamamoto following him. They had met Ryohei half-way there and he joined them. Once they finally got to where Hibari and Mukuro were having their fight almost the entire baseball field was gone.

Yamamoto, while usually care-free, was mad. There were three things you didn't mess with when he was around. His family, friends, and baseball. Needless to say even though he kept getting thrown back and possibly had some broken bones he still jumped into the fight over and over again yelling something about hurting the sacred land of baseball.

Reborn had shown up kicking Tsuna in the back of the head as per usual which got him joined into the fight. Gokudera then joined in shouting about how he would protect his precious 'Jyuudaime'. In the end all a person could see if they were watching was dynamite flying everywhere, random sparks from clashing weapons and the every once in a while head or arm pop out covered in bruises.

This was the scene that Melania came upon when she turned the corner of the school. F or a second she paused wondering what on earth was going on her eyes widening barely. Then when she saw Tsuna's head pop out for just a second she knew it had something to do with him and his gang of friends. What she didn't know was why they were fighting let alone so violently. So she did the most logical thing she could think of.

Walk away.

That plan was ruined by the fact that a stray bomb had flown out of the dust ball and landed two feet in front of her. Melania's eyes popped open and she gave a small scream knowing there was no way she would be able to dodge it in time. That scream is what got the other's attention.

When they seen why she had yelled they hurried to get over to her before the explosion. Only problem, they were too late. Even Hibari ,who while not caring for the girl did not want a death of a student in Namimori since that would disturb the peace, was at least five feet away.

All Melania seen was the dynamite right before an explosion shook the ground. It blew her back several yards and when she landed her head hit the ground hard enough to knock her out and draw some blood.

-An Hour Later-

Everyone was crowded into the small clinic room. No one knew why Hibari had stayed and Mukuro had already given Chrome her body back so he was gone. Melania herself was lying on the bed looking bruised and pale. A gauze was wrapped around her head and they were waiting for her to wake up. Gokudera was mumbling about the 'stupid girl' wasting Jyuudaime's time with her small injury. Hibari was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Tsuna and Yamamoto were sitting by her bed talking quietly. Finally Chrome was standing in a corner shyly looking around though her eyes were drawn frequently to the girl on the bed.

After about five minutes of this Melania started to shift around and her eyes fluttered open. At first all she could see was a white ceiling and light fixture above her. All of a sudden there were several faces hanging over her. All of them were talking at once ok it was more like yelling and it was annoying Melania to no end.

First she took a deep breath, smacked them all upside the head which sent them into the wall, then out came the rant.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT. YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO LANDED ME IN HERE. WHY WERE YOU EVEN FIGHTING IN THE FIRST PLACE? PLUS WHO THE HELL BRINGS FRICKEN BOMBS TO A SCHOOL FULL OF KIDS. ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?"

That rant continued on for several minutes. During which Hibari tried to leave but Melania let off a scary, dark aura and told him to get comfy cause he wasn't going anywhere. Suprising he listened. After her tirade had ended she sat there glaring at them until Yamamoto decided to break the awkward silence.

"Wow Mizuki-san you sure are scary when your mad. What was the scary thing behind you." Melania looked at him for a moment before finally answering.

"Sorry Yamamoto-san for blowing up at all of you. Even though I was the one getting blown up." that last part was muttered under her breath.

That is when Reborn chose to make his presence known. "Dame-Tsuna you should make up for what your subordinate did to Mizuki. By the way almost blowing someone up needs to be payed back in a big way." Reborn smirked, "Why not have her join your famaglia?"

"Hiiieee no way Reborn. You want me to pay her back with even more danger when danger is the reason I'm paying her back."

Even though Melania was confused about what the famaglia was she did have to agree with what Sawada said. Danger is not an option when you just got out of it. Reborn on the other hand decided to twist the truth just a teensie bit.

"Normally I wouldn't even suggest we put such a weakling in the Vongola but she does have potential. She seen the bomb coming, knew she couldn't dodge it, then managed to get into a defensive stance before it blew her back in the seconds that the event happened." That last part Melania was positive was a lie but when she tried to voice it Reborn gave her a look that said 'go with it or else'.

Melania chose to listen seeing as she didn't want to be killed. While the others in the room talked about having her in the famaglia.

"So what do you guys think?" Tsuna asked

"Hn it does not matter if the herbivore joins as long as she doesn't crowd." guess who said that.

Yamamoto laughed "It'll be fun having another person. So I vote yes."

Tsuna sweatdropped "It's not a vote Yamamoto."

Gokudera growled "If Jyuudaime wants her to join she can but she better not cause him any more trouble."

"U-umm it would be n-nice to have another g-girl in the famaglia itself." Chrome whispered. Now that the boys thought about it the only females involved with the mafia was Bianchi, Chrome, and I-pin though she was a child.

"Ryohei thought for a moment which shocked the others until he gave his answer. "Mizuki- san is an EXTREME person so i vote an EXTREME yes!"

Tsuna sweatdropped again but said "I guess that means she can join. That's only if she wants to."

They all turned around to Melania who looked at them expectantly.

"Well." she said.

"You can join if you want to but yo-."

That was all Tsuna got to say as Melania nodded "I'll join but I insist you all call Melania."

"Ok but I'm gonna call you Mel." Yamamoto laughed.

Melania glared coldly and growled out "I said Melania not Mel do I make myself clear."

"Hai hai Mel-chan."

.

.

.

SkyFlame- Tada finished. Phew that took awhile but I made sure to make it extra long as compensation for the long wait.-

Readers- Yay-

SkyFlame- I know my poor readers you couldn't survive for much longer but fear not for the awsome LadySkyFlame has saved you.-

Melania- All you did was post a new chapter. Late might I add.-

SkyFlame- Boo Mel-chan your no fun. Anyways can you do the honors.-

Melania- Please read and review cause that would make Sky over there really happy and I might let that baseball idiot call me Mel.-

SkyFlame- Bye bye.-


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my dears ready for another epic chapter. Of coarse you are. Any ways I shall not delay you any longer so read on.

Disclaimer: I dont own noffin as far as KHR goes. Not even a dvd *sniff*.

~High Speeds~

Melania didn't know why she agreed to join a mafia group, much less a bunch of kids. Sadly she had and Reborn took it upon himself to train her in her movement speed. That meant he was shooting at her forcing her to dodge the flying bullets. She had to admit it was working cause if she wasn't fast enough she got hit.

Every half hour Reborn would up the speed and randomness of the bullets. Melania didn't really notice it but after a week of training Reborn was struggling to shoot faster then she could run. So what does he do. He puts together a race between her and Hibari. They both agreed and the race was set for Sunday at 2 o'clock.

When everyone got to the starting line of the race and got seated they seen a large moniter hooked up. When Gokudera had asked what it was for this was Reborn's reply.

"To watch the race of course."

Hibari and Melania took up their positions at the starting line. Reborn then held gun-Leon to the sky. All as silent for a moment before.

**BANG**

One minute they were there the next both were gone. Luckily for them Reborn had set it up to where there were cameras hidden along the entire coarse. The coarse being the outskirts of Namimori. They could only just make out the two contestants who didn't even look like they were trying to race each other.

If you looked hard enough though you would see that they were actually concentrated on winning, both wanting to prove they were the faster one.

Melania was running with all her might. Objects were just a blur to her as she sped past them. She looked ahead of her and seen a problem that would block her. Two moving guys were carrying some furniture into a house. At the moment they had a couch and were blocking the entire street.

Melania glanced beside her and seen Hibari narrow his eyes. Neither of them wanted to stop but they didn't want to crash too. She was about two yards away from it when she decided what she was going to do. Just as it appeared she was going to slam into the middle of the couch she vanished.

The group watching wondered where Melania was when they noticed Reborn was focused on the bottom of the screen. 'What?' was the collective thought when they too looked down. Turns out instead of going around or over Melania chose to go under.

She had slid under the couch like a baseball player would to a base. Apparantly she had scared the crap out of the movers seeing as just as her head was out of the way they dropped the couch. Melania then did a ninja roll and stood already sprinting away again.

She looked back to see what Hibari would do about the obstacle. He took the easy way and just jumped over it gracefully. Landing in a crouch he too took off after her a determined look on his face.

After about another half mile something else popped up that got in the way. A very deep hole at least a football field wide. Construction signs posted all around it showed that they were almost done with whatever project they were working on. Staring ahead she couldn't see a way around so that meant above. Glancing up she noticed a relatively thin chord stretched over the hole.

'I am never more thankful for mom's gymnastics class then now.' Melania thought with relief. Gathering her strength in her legs for a high jump she landed on the makeshift tightrope. 'Crap' was all that was going through her head.

Melania didn't quite stick the landing but she managed to blance herself out. Because of those precious seconds Hibari managed to catch up to her and was only a few yards away. Narrowing her eyes Melania took a deep breath then started running across the cord. Keeping her upper body tilted slightly forward, arms stretched out behind her, and her feet firmly on the rope she got across fairly quickly. (A.N. Think of how Ty Lee from Last Airbender runs across wires.)

She jumped down and didn't even waste a second before she was off again sparing only a glance behind her to see her opponents progress. Only to see Hibari jump clear across the ditch. 'Ok that just ain't fair.' Melania thought. Hurrying up she ran even faster trying to gain back the lead she had.

Those in the bleachers were amazed. Who knew the new member of their group could do anything like what they just saw. She ran across a fricken tightrope without one slip except at the beginning. Even Reborn didn't know her balance was that good. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo all had their jaws on the ground.

"Wow who knew Mel-chan could do that. She's like an acrobat." Yamamoto said, excitment and shock covering his voice.

"Yeah." was all Tsuna and Gokudera could say. They were all amazed at the results of the race so far. They were going almost faster then the cameras could capture them and Melania was staying ahead of Hibari. It was a little intimidating.

All of them were at the edge of their seats waiting for the end of the race to hurry up and get there already. Wait a second were they placing bets. Good God even Reborn and Tsuna. Great now Yamamotos commentating.

Anyways back to our contestants. Hibari had caught up by now and they were neck and neck. They turned the corner of one yard and seen the starting line ahead. They both glamced at each other then put on a burst of speed. Pumping their legs as fast as they could go.

In the bleachers the others were going crazy. Cheering for who they wanted to win. Some cheering for both. It was crazy. Finally they were close to the finish.

Ten steps

Five steps

Two steps

Melania in a last ditch effort threw herself forward with her hand outstretched in front of her. She stumbled right after crossing the finish line and fell unto the ground. She sat there panting as everyone crowded around making sure she was alright and waiting for the outcome of the race. Reborn walked over with a picture in his hand.

"Well it seems to be a draw." he said simply. He then handed the picture to Tsuna and they all gathered around it.

Tsuna spoke up "Huh no it's not. Look." Tsuna pointed at a spot on the picture. "Mizuki-san's hand, there's something in it. A knife or something."

Reborn took the picture back and pulled out a Leon magnifying glass. "Hmm good eye Tsuna. Looks like you paid attention not only to the pic but also Vongola laws concerning races."

"Vongola laws?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera spoke up, "Yeah if one of the persons racing has a weapon and uses it to extend themselves at the finish of a race that weapon is considered part of them. Henceforth they were ahead."

"Hahaha weird law. So that means Mel-chan won. Cheers for Mel-chan."

Melania gritted her teeth and growled out. "I told you not to call me Mel-chan."

"Haha nope I like Mel-chan better then Melania-chan so I hereby name you Mel-chan." Yamamoto laughed.

Melania just sighed and agreed knowing it would be easier to just go with it then argue with that stubborn, mule-headed baseball player.

.

.

SkyFlame- Ta da it's kinda a filler but I thought you guys might like it. And there you go Takeshi now calls her Mel-chan-

Melania- Yeah remind me to strangle you for that later.-

SkyFlame - Naw you love me too much. Anyways Mel-chan could you do the honors.-

Melania- Please review we would all love it cause that means this crazy loon here will update faster.-

SkyFlame- Yep :D -


End file.
